Harry Potter:Aaron Smith and the darkness rises
by DeCode232
Summary: Last chapter is up part 2 will be longer
1. Intro

What if there was no dark lord no boy who lived Harry is just a normal boy but he is not the main character the may character is a half Vampire,metamorphmagus how is he to look in the Wizard world when he is a half vampire and full on supernatural ability. The king of the vampires and Lord of the werewolves with more then 2,000 million warriors of vampire and werewolves and other undead at their side. The vampire boy must band together with the light and some darkness but enough or I might as well give out the ending lets start and you should know what I own and what I don't I only own the ocs and not HP.

-No One's P.O.V-

A boy with yellow eyes was running Silver hair sorta glowing and sharp teeth he wore a torn white tee shirt and gray jeans gray jacket and red sneakers. A women with blond hair wearing a blue business suite. The boy ask turning his hair a dark reddish brown hair. She started. The boy said lighting up some lamps by throwing some fires at the lamps. Soon a Owl came to the window with a letter. The boy skimmed though it. He yelled.

-Time Skip Train Time Aaron 'Scorpio's P.O.V-

I was walking my mom dropped me off but she did not tell me how to get there for the love of god she did not even know how to get there she never went there she was a muggle, my dad was a wizard. I saw a boy with messy black hair. He had a white Owl my Phoenix which was seen to muggles as a owl because it could change into a barn owl. "Hi." I said. "Hello are you going to Hogwarts too?" He asked and I nodded. Harry said. I said when we met up with a man with messy black hair and black robes. "Harry where were you and why are you with a muggle?" He then questioned looking at me. "I'm no muggle only my mom was!" I said trying to defend muggles where these people like my dad's family those 'Pureblood anti muggle ass holes?'I thought. "Cool."I mused as I ran into the wall

McGonagell said. I soon zoned out but I noticed Hannah went into Hufflepuff,Hermione in Ravenclaw,Harry into Gryffindor. When it was My turn I walked over. "Hmm hard to put you."The hat mused. "Just anywhere."I muttered to the hat. "Okay maybe this will work."The hat said. "SLYTHERIN!"The hat shouted I walked over to the Slytherin table.


	2. NO VAMPIRES ALOUD

**Yeah a little skim of the intro. And one more thing to add to your shock Draco is somewhat nice! OMG THE WORLD WILL EXPLODE! Haha I love Draco he is a good character but JKR needed a rival for Harry sadly she made Draco his Rival so I took the liberty of not making Draco a ass and turning the asses of Ron into the bastard Crab and Gyole are slimmer but a bit chubby. So lets start and still no I do not own Harry potter.**

-Aaron's P.O.V-

I walked over to the table and sat next to a blond boy. "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy."He said. "Aaron Smith but some people call me the name my dad gave me Scorpio."I said. "Okay time to retire for the night."The headmaster said.

-Time skip outside the common room Aaron's P.O.V-

"Okay the password is Salazar Slytherin."A perfect said and then the door opened and we all where led in. "Now there are multiple dorms but as you will see there are is only 2 doors they both are in chanted upstairs to the right is girls up stairs to the left is boys as soon as you turn the knob the door will open to show your dorm room so no more then 4 to a dorm!"A female perfect said but I dazed the rest of the conversation out.

-Time skip (man I love time skipping!) Aaron's P.O.V-

Me,Draco had to share a dorm with Crab and Gyole they are the coolest people ever lucky I took a bed to the window I was looking at the full moon and my eyes turned to silver like the moon my hair changed too. "Some people love the light but I find my comfort in the dark."I said resting my head on the cold glass of the window and soon fell asleep.

-In a unknown part of the world undead creatures of the dark where gathered no one's P.O.V-

A werewolf man in black fur with silver eyes was howling. "Soon my werewolves we will take over the world but first the king of Vampires King Count may speak."The werewolf howled and a man with yellow eyes silver skin and hair and a king's outfit and crown of silver spoke up. "Undead warriors vampires and wolves I'm King Count if you have not heard of me the light shall fall and by my side and Lord Wolf Bloods side as well we will rule but a boy stands in our way he is half light and half dark he takes more comfort in the dark we must take him out before he can kill us he will make friends and try to kill us but we must not worry."King Count said.

-Back to Hogwarts Aaron's P.O.V-

We had a free period so me,Draco meet Hannah,Hermione and Harry under a stand because we thought it be better we will choose the Teacher's stand. "So guys what do you want to do?"Hannah asked as I suddenly cycled colors though my hair and stopped on sand brown. "Your a m something I know it starts with a m."Hermione said. "Lets just call it a Shifter please don't kill you self by trying to say the true name."I said. "So what other things can you do?"Draco asked I rolled my eyes and held a fire ball in my hand. "I can control elements."I said. "COOL!"Hermione said. "Well we better be getting to class."I said. "Come on Draco and Harry, Binns will kill us if we are late for his class!"I mused.

-History Class No one's P.O.V-

"Who can tell me who the founders where?"Binns asked and Aaron raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Smith."Binns said. "Salazar Slytherin the founder of Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor the founder of Gryffindor,Rowena Ravenclaw the founder of Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff the founder of Hufflepuff."Aaron said with a smile. "Yes that is correct but Mr. Smith I asked who the founders was not who founded what house but 25 points to Slytherin!"Binns said. "Dismissed."Binns said and floated though the wall everyone but a Aaron left expect for Ron Weasely. "Stupid slimy snake think your all that!?"Ron asked.

-Aaron's P.O.V-

Weasely! "Hello."I said and turned around nearly coming face to fist. "What the hell!"I asked and jumped back doing a back flip. "You are a stupid vampire that's what!"Weasely yelled and chased me out of the class room I ran along the walls jumping and dodging spells and running into the great hall and jumping and sliding halfway down Slytherin table. "Hiya Draco see ya Draco."I quickly said as I passed him I was sliding fast I pushed up with my elbows and started to float but then I fell face first into some pudding I got up. "Urg really stupid vampire half powers."I muttered to myself then saw a jug of water on each table I used my water powers and washed my self off before Weasely came running in. "Stupfy!"He yelled. "HEY WEASELY WOULD NOT NOT STAND THERE IF I WAS YOU!"I yelled. "AND WHY NOT!"He shouted. "BECAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED COWARDS DID NOT FACE THEIR OPPENENT HALF WAY ACROSS A HALL WITH A BUNCH OF OTHER KIDS IN IT!"I shouted. "FACE ME LIKE A MAN AND NOT A MOUSE!"I added then floated to him. "Stupfy!"Ron shouted and it quickly made a earth wall everyone was just watching but then he hit me good. "Stupid Slytherin!"Ron yelled the teachers to dumbstruck to do something. "Hey Weasely lay off!"Draco said and stood up growling. "Yea lay off him man!"Harry said and stood up. "Unless you really!"I heard Hermione start as she stood up. "WANT TO GET HURT!"I heard Hannah yell finishing off Hermione's sentence. "He's a bloody Slytherin and Vampire and a elemental Godric only knows what else he may be!"Ron said as I started to stand up bearing my fangs. "I may be a bloody Slytherin yes I'm a bloody fucking Vampire I know and I may be a elemental so what I'm a wizard my father was a wizard my grand father was a wizard my family is old but it started with Muggle born just like any other Wizardry family!"I said and stood. "That is enough!"Ablus to many bloody names to care! "Mr. Weasely you have a detention and I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Smith no one was aware of your past you are not to be around other students unless in class and a teacher is to be watching you. You shall move into the old quarters of the founders the password Hogwarts."Ablus said. "VAMPIRE GO AWAY!"Some students started to shout and I walked off. "FINE I DON'T NEED ANY OF THIS I DON'T NEED MAGIC THE ONLY ONES I CAN TRUST IN THIS BLOODY SCHOOL IS THE DEPUTY,SPOURT,SNAPE AND FLICKWICK!"I shouted. "AND MY FRIENDS SO ABLUS TO MANY BLOODY NAMES YOU CAN JUST SEND MY HOMEWORK TO ME!"I shouted and stormed off to the dungeons when I found myself face to face with Peeves. "What do you want Peeves go ahead do your worst to me."I said. "Why?"Peeves asked. "Because I'm a bloody vampire and Vampires can't be around humans!"I said my eyes lighting up with fire. "No Bloody Baron sent me to get you he and the other house ghost wish to speak to you."Peeves said and I followed him.

**Hey yo very long yea I know but I was mad today because my friends at school are like fighting one of my friends won't talk to the others and then during gym the midget of our group ticked off another friend so I'm taking my anger out on a fan fiction please don't pity me I'm loyal to my friends and I will fix the mess but enjoy this story!**


	3. Hogwarts ghost?

**Lets start and no I still don't own HP if I did I would not be on this site now would I besides I'm brown hair and don't live in England JKR is blond haired and lives in England.**

-Aaron's P.O.V-

We came to a picture of the houses. "Hogwarts?"I asked and it opened revealing a common room with a bit of furniture from each not like I know what the other common rooms look like then I saw the houses' ghost. "Nearly headless Nick,Bloody Baron,The Gray Lady and the Fat Friar."I said. "Peeves said you wanted to see me?"I asked but then shot a glare at Peeves if he was lying I don't care if he is dead I will kill him. "Yes we did your in big trouble and so is Hogwarts."The bloody Baron said and I looked around there where 4 doors one was Green and Silver I'm guess Salazar's room then a red and gold must be Godric's room and another was Yellow and Black that must be Helga's room and then a 4th it was blue and bronze must have been Rowena's room. "I am we are?"I asked. "Yes you see as you know you are half vampire and the lord of werewolves and king of vampires are out for you blood."The Bloody Baron said I bared my fangs. "Then they better hope something kills them before I get my hands on them!"I hissed. "Hold on there you can't go face them you must get the light and some darkness on you side first."Nearly Headless Nick said. "How everyone shunned me!?"I said. "Not all I believe a Hufflepuff by the name Hannah Abbott did not."The fat Friar said with a smile. "And the Ravenclaw with smarts to rival my mother is still on your side."The gray lady said. "And your the first Slytherin well you and Draco but mainly you first to befriend and Gryffindor."Nearly Headless Nick said. "And like Nearly headless Nick said you did make friends with Draco."The bloody Baron said. "You have talents in all houses your cunning rivals Salazar Slytherin himself."Baron (A/N I just gonna call the bloody Baron Baron and Nearly headless Nick Nick for now better then typing The bloody Baron and Nearly headless nick.) "Your brave and reckless."Nick said. "Your loyal and kind."The Fat Friar said. "And Smart."The gray lady added. "Not to mention your the first one to wake me up from my nap!"A voice said and a ghostly mist formed and a girl with black,yellow,blue and Bronze robes with those in stripes and a ghostly look and her hair was red and gold her eyes a greenish Silver. "I'm am Hogwarts ghost the founders made me to protect Hogwarts now that I am awaken I can do my job I can do anything within Hogwarts grounds from changing the staircases to giving and taken points."She said. "I just need to know what to do."I muttered. "Get some sleep and go to the great hall for breakfast."Hogwarts said. "But what do I call you I mean calling you Hogwarts is kinda funny."I muttered. "All will be said tomorrow now go to sleep."She said and disappeared.

-Time skip Tomorrow Great hall Aaron's P.O.V-

I opened the doors to the great hall and smirked no one saw me. "HONEY I'M HOME!"I yelled with a smirk and then Draco,Harry,Hermione and Hannah tackled me in a hug Ron just glared. "I though vampires died in light?"Ron said with a smirk. "Half vampires don't and I would watch what you say Ron I know where I can find me some spiders who are so cute."I said with a smile I walked over to the Hufflepuff table much to everyone's shock and sat down next to a boy who is a bit jumpy. "Hello."I said kindly to the Hufflepuffs. "Hey Prof. Sprout and Prof. Snape you don't mind me sitting with the Hufflepuffs while I'm a big bad Slytherin scum right?!"I yelled. "Not at all go ahead."Snape and Sprout said soon a ghostly mist gathered and everyone saw the ghost of Hogwarts appear. "I am as old as Hogwarts itself because I am Hogwarts created by the founders when the sorting hat was just a hat atop of the founders' heads."She said and the Sorting hat was on her head and speaking. "I sorted along side Hogwarts she was that ghostly presents she told me and asured me I could not mess up and misplace but it seems I did misplace Aaron Scorpio Smith is not just Slytherin he is the one with cunning to match that of Salazar Slytherin Himself but his loyalty is as great if not greater then Helga Hufflepuff with smarts that would make Ravenclaw envious and the braver that could make Gryffindor himself proud of."The hat said. "So Aaron got something to say?"The hat asked. "Yes I do I was informed by the ghost of each house that the king of vampires and lord of werewolves are gathering undead to kill us and take over the world."I said loudly I don't care if people said I was lying I'm telling the god damn truth. "Oh yea?!"Ron yelled and stood up readying his wand but before McGonagall could say anything Hogwarts spoke up. "Ronald Weasely you should be ashamed of yourself 100 points from Gryffindor!"Hogwarts yelled and then the Gryffindor thingy was at 150 points it was down to 50. "Anyone else would like to say anything? I have some points to take and award!"Hogwarts said. "To Aaron for making friends within other houses 50 points!"Hogwarts said and now Slytherin was at 200 points. "For Draco for not caring about house fighting 50 points."Hogwarts said and Slytherin went up to 250 the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had 150. "For Hannah and Hermione 100 points to their houses for making friends within other houses and same with Harry but 200 points."Hogwarts said and each house was at a tie. "Now Ablus to many names to care Aaron is to go back to his classes but he will be staying in the founders room and if I was you I'd be careful because I'm in control I can throw you out of this school before you can say Salazar Slytherin,Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw!"Hogwarts said with a glare. "Now another thing I must address Binns teach some different things please for the sake of the school and Snape do you think you can handle not taking points from other houses unless they really deserve it?"Hogwarts asked and Snape nodded. "Good now see you all later."Hogwarts said with a smile but when she locked eyes with Ablus she sneered and then left in a puff of smoke. Ablus stood up everyone but me was getting over the shock. "Now who ever did that prank better speak up or severe 15 detentions with Snape."Ablus said and then the room started to shake. **"THIS IS NOT A PRANK ONLY IF I COULD EJECT YOU RIGHT NOW BUT NAH ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE AND I WILL EJECT YOU INTO YOUR DEATH YEAR!"A voice yelled. **"Note to self never ever make Hogwarts mad."I whispered to my self and ate some breakfast then left. "Stupfy!"I yelled and it hit a tree. But soon I headed to class flying lessons sweet but all 4 houses are in it since it's a one time thing. "Okay first say 'Up' to get your brooms into your hand!"Hooch said and a few of us had trouble like Longbottom. "Hey Neville command it."I said. "Like this."I added and dropped my broom then looked at it. "UP!"I yelled and it flew into my hand. "UP!"Neville said and his broom flew into his hand. "Now mount your brooms and kick off lightly."Hooch said but Neville did it a little too fast. "Draco lets go."I said looking at Draco and he nodded and we kicked off and flew fast towards Neville he fell off his broom I took out my wand. "ACCIO NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"I yelled and Neville came flying at me when I grabbed his robes then Draco helped me grab his arms and we brought him down carefully. "Very good boys take 30 points each to Slytherin."Hooch said. "As for you Mr. Longbottom 2..."But before she could finish I deiced to help Neville even more. "Its not his fault he is very jumpy."I said. "Fine."Hooch said. "Now get out of here but Malfoy and Smith you stay."Hooch said then walked away and soon came back with Flint. "I think I found that seeker and chaser you needed."Hooch said then walked off and Flint smiled. "Well well Draco and Aaron must say you would make good addition to the team."Flint said. "Too bad there is a ban on 1st years playing."Flint muttered.

-Time skip Aaron's P.O.V-

It was lunch the next day and a 2 birds dropped 2 things in wrapping paper in front of me and Draco. "Wow a Nimbus 2000!"Flint said.

**Okay longest chapter ever!**


	4. Animal forms and Jinks

**So lets start and still I own nothing! And StubbornScorpio call me Code don't put Decode232 in your reviews it be nice just to have Code in your reviews.  
**-No one's P.O.V-

Flint made the practice and practice and they missed breakfast but at potions Aaron and Harry where working on the cure for boils since Snape said that it was a team of 2 a Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Guess what you missed at breakfast today."Harry whispered. "Hmm?"Aaron asked as he added snake fangs to the cauldron poor Draco had to work with Ron Weasely and Weasely grabbed the wrong things. "Hogwarts showed up again and lifted the ban of 1st years playing Quidditch."Harry whispered but Snape walked over. "Mr. Potter may I ask what you and Mr. Smith are talking about?"Snape asked. "Oh um Professor Snape, Harry was just telling me what I missed at breakfast sorry for talking sir."I said. "Hmm well next time tell him at breakfast Mr. Potter."Snape said and walked off.

-Time skip Aaron's P.O.V-

We meet at the pitch after dinner me,Draco,Harry,Hermione, Hannah and now Neville joined us of course I did not tell him what I was yet. "So Harry told me what happened at breakfast and I told Draco on my way down here so any of you guys thinking of joining your teams?"I asked. "I am Hufflepuff needs a chaser."Hannah said and I nodded when Flint walked up. "Draco I deiced that one of our beaters are currently bad at beating and better at chasing and since you seem to have a knack for knocking things around you will be the new beater."Flint said and walked off. "So I'm gonna have to wear Hufflepuff colors when Hufflepuff have a game against Gryffindor and Ravenclaw no offense Harry and Hermione."I said. "No taken when its not Gryffindor and against Ravenclaw I'll cheer for Hufflepuff or Slytherin but when its Hufflepuff vs Slytherin I'm just gonna cheer for both."Harry said. "Same with me but change Gryffindor to Ravenclaw."Hermione said. "I'll cheer as well but when it is Hufflepuff vs Slytherin I'm gonna cheer for my own house."Neville added when Ron walked up I stood up and had my wand ready. "What do you want?!"I hissed. "Oh just came to say good luck in the Gryffindor vs Slytherin matches I'm the new seeker."Ron said and walked off. "I'm think I'll stick with cheering for Slytherin then."Harry muttered. "Well me and Draco must go a Ravenclaw vs Slytherin match to get ready for."I said.

-Match Time Aaron's P.O.V-

The match was on and I was sitting on my broom not noticing my surroundings. "HEY AARON BEHIND YOU!"I heard Flint yell and turn just in time for Draco to smack and Bludger away then I saw something gold fly by. "Thanks Draco."I said and speed off the match was 20 – 40 Ravenclaw in the lead I was getting closer and closer to the snitch that I deiced to pull a Gryffindor and stood up on my broom and inched forward and grabbed the snitch. "SMITH CAUGHT THE SNITCH SLYTHERIN WIN!"Lee shouted I knew him I mean who can't he and the twins where pulling pranks on me a lot but soon stopped when I offered them my use of elemental magic and vampire powers to pull pranks for them but one thing I never told them that I had control over fire,water,earth,air,ice,nature ,clouds,light and darkness as well. I landed then was cheering and the gang ran up to me. "Great job Scorpio!"Draco said. "Yea."I muttered.

-Time skip Sunday Aaron's P.O.V-

It was raining and today was Sunday so we had no classes (I don't know if they do or don't as far as I knew it was never mentioned in the books if they had classes then so I'm winging it please correct me if I'm wrong and I will change it in the second part I'll be writing after this) I was going to meet the gang in the library when Ron Weasely came up and pinned me to a wall. "Think your so smart you fucking vampire?"Weasely said. (A/N the reason I hate Ron is because he was a prick in the 4th book and 1st before he and Hermione became friends I mean someone needs to take this prick down a peg and I... I mean Aaron will do so till I deiced to write Ron getting his head out of his ass and being nice!) "Weasely I know you hate me but please stop before I tell a teacher."I said calmly.

-Library Harry's P.O.V-

"Where Aaron he should have been here by now!"Hermione said. "We should go look for him he might of ran into trouble."Neville said. "Yea lets go!"Me and Draco said and we ran off to see Ron pinned Aaron to the wall. "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Hannah shouted.

-Back to Aaron's P.O.V-

I saw the gang but I kicked Weasely off me and ran off. I could hear them call me and I heard Hannah threatening Ron but I ran into the ran I wore a my white tee shirt and gray jacket hoodie thing and gray jeans and red sneakers I ran to a solo tree that was growing all by itself when a elf popped in. "Master Aaron."The elf said. "Who are you?"I asked. "I am Master Aaron's house elf your father assinged me to you are to give me a name Master Riley never did."The elf said. "Hmm how about Jinks."I said. "Oh Jinks like his new name master Aaron."Jinks said. "Jinks please call me Aaron."I said when my friends ran up. "Oh Jinks these are my friends Draco Malfoy,Hermione Granger,Harry Potter,Neville Longbottom, and Hannah Abbot guys this is my house elf Jinks."I said. "Nice to meet you Masters Draco,Harry and Neville and Mistresses Hermione and Hannah."Jinks said. "Please don't call us Master or Mistress when you address us Jinks."Harry said and the others nodded. "Oh yes Sir Aaron you father told me when you turned 11 to tell you that you are a animagus and he was one too and his form was a black wolf and a bald eagle yes he had 2 forms and you have a form but it is unknown would you and your friends like the potion your father made 7 potions."Jinks said. "Yes please Jinks."I said and then with a pop Jinks left but came back with 7 vials. "Drink it all and then you will fall asleep and find out your form or forms if you have more."Jinks said then we all drank the potion and a moment later out like a light.

-No one's P.O.V-

Hermione woke up in a corn and it was night and a Raven flew down and looked at her in the eyes. "A raven."She said and the raven nodded then with another flash Neville woke up in a different place he was walking (think of a place where badgers are seen) then badger came up to him and smiled. "A badger."Neville said then the scene changed again Hannah woke up and a otter was staring at her. "A otter."Hannah said with a smile. Then Draco woke up in a Mexico and came face to face with a Mexican Python "The Mexican Python a very nice choose if I must say."Draco muttered then Harry woke up and came face to face with a lion but it was kinda smaller the size of a teen but the build of a adult with a full jet black mane. "Lion like Gryffindor!"Harry said happy. Then Aaron awoke in a dark forest he let out a mutter. "When I get my hands on my dad I'll smack him silly!"He shouted when a wolf it had a great reddish brown fur and white under belly and white tail tip. "A wolf."He muttered but the the wolf started to run off. "Hey wait!"I shouted and followed it to lead Aaron to a pond the wolf stood on the other side and howled. "A wolf and a..."Aaron said as a cheetah was seen. "Cheetah a wolf and a cheetah!"Aaron shouted.

-Aaron's P.O.V-

We all then woke up. "A raven I'm a Raven!"Hermione said. "Badger."Neville said. "Mexican Python!"Draco said with a smudge looked. "A teen size but adult lion."Harry said. "Otter."Hannah said. "Wolf and Cheetah."I said.

**Okay this what the 4th chapter so only 26 more or so depending how bad this is gonna be and this will be a ongoing series so after this will be Aaron Smith well I have not though of a new one but the ending one will be Aaron Smith the Darkness dies so review please or am I doing this for nothing?**


	5. Summer here we come!

**Okay I want to thank Cute Oshawott and Code407 for becoming staff in my community anyway I own nothing. So I make no money off any songs or characters recognized in this fanfic.**

-Aaron's P.O.V-

It was a week before Christmas I told my mom I would not be coming home as I want some time to explore the castle. "So you guys going or staying?"I asked. "I'm leaving for Christmas."Hermione said. "Same with me my mom is hosting a ball and you all are welcome."Draco said. "I'll talk with my parents Draco can't promise anything."Harry said. "I can't Draco I'm spending time with my Gran."Neville said. "I'm staying so I won't be going Draco very sorry if you wanted me too though."I said then we all looked at Hannah. "I'm gonna stay too."Hannah said when the train left me and I was walking to catch up with Hannah but I saw her pinned to a wall by Weasely and his friends Dean and Seamus. "Where your stupid vampire friend to save ya now!"Ron taunted. "Leave her alone you 3 if you know whats good for you!"I yelled and they turned around. "Stupfy!"They yelled. "Flipendo!"I yelled and knocked them back then sent ice spikes at them as they ran off I ran over to Hannah. "Did those idiots hurt you?"I asked as she sobbed. "N-no."She cried 'Now I really wanna kill them I mean come on they can hurt me all they want but they NEVER and I _MEAN NEVER EVER HURT MY FRIENDS!_'I though to myself but decide not to kill them right now. "Hannah."I whispered softly 'Curse me and my big brotherly instinct!'I thought to myself. 'Oh gone soft Slytherin?'Another voice said. 'Hey shut up his friend is crying.'A second said. 'Both of ya shut up!'I though. "Hannah."I whispered but when she did not look at me I deiced to do what I do best when my mom was sad sing I gonna regret this later I know it. "Christopher Robin and I walked along, under branches lit up by the moon posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore as our days disappeared all to soon."I sang softly.

-No one's P.O.V-

Snape,Flitwick,McGonagall and Sprout where walking and talk on the to the headmaster's office when they heard singing coming from the hallway charms was down then dove into a classroom and looked it was Aaron and Hannah. "The name of Godric what is that boy singing?"Snape sneered. "Shush Snape I for one find it beautiful!"Sprout and McGonagall said as 1. "But I've wandered much further today than I should and I can't seem to find my way back to the wood."Aaron sang louder but still softly. "Remind me to recruit that boy for the chorus."Flitwick said. "So help me if you can I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by 1 you'd be surprise there's so much to be done."Aaron sang as he picked Hannah up in his arms and put her on his lap. "Count all the bees in the hive chase all the clouds from the sky, chase the clouds away back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh."Aaron sang he was aware the teachers well head of houses where hearing this but he did not care.

-Aaron's P.O.V-

"Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do got a honey jar stuck on his nose he came to me asking help and advice from here no one knows where he goes."I sang softly. "So I sent him to ask Owl if he's there how to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear help me if can I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by one."I sang softly he could hear McGonagall saying something like. 'You'd think that he'd sing his spells at some point.' I just smiled. "Count all the bees in the hive chase all the clouds from the sky,chase the clouds away."I sang. "Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh."I sang softly. "It's hard to explain how a few precious things seem to follow throughout all our lives."I sang knowing how true that was but that would be a tale for another time. "After all's said and done I was watching my son sleeping there with my bear by his side so I tucked him in I kissed him and as I was going I swear that old bear whispered boy welcome home."I sang softly as she hummed. "Believe me if you can I finally come back to the house at Pooh corner by one what do you know there's so much to be done count all the bees in the hive chase all the clouds from the sky,chase the clouds away back to the days of Christopher Robin, back the ways of Christopher Robin, back to the days of Pooh."I sang and Hannah looked at me. "That was beautiful I didn't know you could sing."She said and I started to blush a bit. "Yes well don't tell the gang I never would be able to live that done do we have a agreement Professors?"I asked looking at the classroom they where hiding in. "How did you know?"Snape asked I could come up with a good lie because of 2 things 1, vampires can smell scent and 2 half vampires can only not as good. "I smelled your scents really Professor McGonagall you are true a cat smell with a bit of roses work well and Snape I can understand why your the bat of the dungeon you have a faint bat smell with some cold and stale dungeon air while Sprout has a soil and plant smell while Flitwick has well a fresh air smell."I said. "Bat of the dungeon?"Snape asked. "Yea you look like a bat and live in a dungeon while McGonagall has earned the name cat of the tower and Mrs Norris is the rat of the castle."I said with a smirk. "Come on Hannah lets go."I said and led her outside.

-Time skip after Christmas Aaron's P.O.V (Oh and Susan Bones she is a Ginger colored cat)-

"Thanks for the books guys."Hermione said. "Yea thanks for the candy!"Harry beamed. "I loved the plants you guys sent me even the muggle plants that Aaron sent me are cool!"Neville said with a grin. "I gotta say all the rats where kinda rude but pretty funny!"Draco mused. "And I loved the gifts I got but I have to say I got the best gift I got was before Christmas it was Aaron nearly setting Weasely and his 2 followers aflame after they pinned me to a wall and insulted me but the best part was when Aaron sang oops sorry Aaron."Hannah said and I rolled my eyes. "Forgiven."I muttered. "YOU SANG!"Draco and Harry yelled. "Keep it down before I turn into a wolf and eat you guys!"I hissed. "Speaking of wolves we should start a prank group and get the git Ron back."I said. "Yea but what are we going to call ourselves?"Harry asked. "Hmm we could be called The Marauders Second Gen."I said remembering Harry say that his father and his friends where a group of pranksters. "Oh yeah my dad and his friends made these."Harry said and gave everyone a Mirror and a map. "To activate the Mirror say the name of the person who you want to talk to but it be better if we came up with nicknames for each other."Harry said.

-Time skip Aaron's P.O.V-

The next day at breakfast behind the head table was the words

** The Marauders are back please welcome **

**Raven Feather**

**LionMane**

**Slithering Serpent**

**Ginger Tail**

**Loyal Badger**

**Sneaky Otter**

** AND THE ONE AND ONLY**

**Sharp Claws**

So everyone wanted to know who where the newest pranksters but Ablus bloody Dumbledore stood up and spoke fuck him! "Mr. Smith Mr. Longbottom Mr. Malfoy Miss Granger Miss Bones and Miss Abbot please get rid of this writing and you will sure 20 detentions with me cleaning the entire castle without magic."Ablus to many bloody middle fucking names said but I stood up. "ABLUS DUMBLEDORK HOW DARE YOU SAY IT WAS US IT COULD HAVE BEEN ANYONE AND NO WE WILL NOT HAVE DETENTIONS WITH YOU SO YOU CAN CLEAN THIS BLOODY CASTLE WITH YOUR BLOODY BEARED FOR ALL I CARE YOU ARE NOT MY MOM YOU ARE NOT MY DAD I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU!"I hissed out just then Jinks popped in with a man who had sand colored hair and yellow eyes with black robes appeared. "D-dad."I said and stumbled back. "N-no y-your d-dead I-I s-s-saw y-you d-d-die."I stuttered. "Scorpio my little Scorpion its me don't you remember your own father?"He asked. "Prove it tell me one thing only my dad and I knew and no one else ever did!"I shouted. "After you where born my family disowned me so we left the manor then soon I left to fight the king of vampires and lord of werewolves I told you I would only be gone for a 2 years when you where 4."He said. "DAD!"I yelled and ran to him hugging him I remembered his scent yes it the same blue berry smell like is has always been. "Daddy I missed you never leave again."I cried. "I promise I won't son but the reason I'm here is because I got news for the Ex headmaster Ablus Dumbledore I been watching you remember that black wolf at night and that bald eagle in the day that was me you sir are sacked as headmaster and I am to take your place!"My dad said with a smug looked that made Snape smirk Ablus stood up. "On what order?"He asked. "On the order of the minster himself!"My dad said. "Does mom know your here?"I asked. "Yes she is soon joining us if Jinks would go get her."My dad said and then Jinks left with a pop and came back with my mom. "Mom,dad didn't you guys have house elves?"I asked. "Yes but now they are working here until summer then they will join us at Scorpion Manor named for your grandfather the only one that did not disown me and was alive when you where born and stated in his will when he died the house went to me you where to get his old room though with everything in it."My dad whispered. "Jinks if you would like to keep Scorpion Manor clean you may or you may stay here with the others house elves of the manor."I said. "Jinks would like to stay until summer sir."Jinks said and I nodded.

-Time skip near the end of the year Aaron's P.O.V-

I saw a vampire. "Vampire!"I hissed but it turned out to be the king of the vampires. "DIFFINDO!"I yelled and the vampire ran off. I meet with Hannah and the rest. "So guys I asked my dad and mom and you guys can hang out at Scorpion Manor with me I seen it on a few breaks its big but I don't think as big as Scorpion Manor but the land its on is a lot it has 20 rooms a library,my room, my parents room,4 guest rooms,the kitchen,dining room,living room,Potions lab,training room,4 green houses a ballroom and then bathrooms."I said. "Wow I may just come over."Hannah said. "We also have stables, and a lot of spots for mythical creatures we even have some dragons but they live in the caves in the forest."I said. "DRAGONS I'D COME OVER IN A HEART BEAT!"Draco shouted happily. "I'd love to see the plants in the green house and maybe use one myself?"Neville said. "My dad said we can have a green house but if all 8 of us want one we need to work together 2 to a green house."I said. "I want to check out the library."Hermione said and we rolled our eyes. "What would we do without our fine Ravenclaw bookworm?"I asked. "I want to see the potions lab."Susan said.

**Yea last chapter for this series can't think of good things to add next post will be past 10 chapters sorry about this being so short.**


End file.
